Death in the Darkness: Volume No 1
by Tyloric
Summary: Yuffentine - Story Discontinued - Power can be a corruptive source. It plays with the mind and drives it into insanity. Only the strong learn to embrace it. I may revisit this story in the future, the idea just lost its appeal.
1. Porlogue

Death in the Darkness Prologue Written by Demonstar Edited by Coda Beta read by Yufsters

--

10,000 years ago, a materia was created. This materia was made in the darkness of The Forest of the Lost Souls and remained a secret for almost 50 years after it's creation. It was discovered on the day it destroyed the town of "Maldara", a small settlement of Ancients who master the creation of clothing and materials and the raising of chocobos.

Too combat this foreign and newly discovered threat to the planet, the Ancients created a materia they originally named "Nutor Il Midra" or "Bringer of Light". They however crafted into it too much power. No one, human or ancients were able to control it. So they built a shrine for it and began the creation of a second materia.

However, before they were able to finish with creating the new materia, the shrine to the "Nutor Il Midra" was attacked by the "Dutes Sono" or "Tainted Reaper" which was what they called the evil materia.

This is when the "Nutor Il Midra" was lost, and eventually forgotten... The ancients foolishly disregarded it, thinking that whom ever found it would be destroyed by its power.

After the "Conos" or "Holy" materia was completed, they used it to seal the "Dutes Sono's" powers, but not even the "Conos" materia was powerful enough to seal it away forever.

The one who was controlling the "Dutes Sono's" was lost in history, but the ancients built a shrine to the "Dutes Sono" and inside they added walls with enchanted spells to make sure no one would ever be able to navigate through it's walls.

It is said that whom ever controlled the "Dutes Sono" was cursed to suffer, not in hell, but in the pit of the "Nutor Sono" or "Death Bringer" whom most people would come to call "The Grim Reaper". But it is said he somehow escaped back into the world of the living, though it was yet only another rumor that was forgotten in time.

What happened to him, and where are the whereabouts of the "Nutor Il Midra"? This story, is yet to be written... 


	2. Chaper One

Death in the Darkness   
Chapter one   
Written, edited, and beta read by the DS Team  
  
Demonstar's notes: Now, this chapter is going to be quite different from is original counter-part. I am going to be very in depth and not everything will move so quickly as last time.  
  
This chapter is rated: PG  
  
[ Some adult language ]  
  
--  
  
The crisp air blew silently around the open fields that surrounded their Chocobo farm. After defeating Sephiroth, Cloud didn't feel like returning back to his home, Tifa absolutely refused to leave his side (literally), Yuffie didn't really want to be around her father (She didn't have the heart to steal from such close friends, and if she didn't her father would attack her [not literally "attack"] so much he would never let her live it down), and Vincent didn't want to go back to the mansion. So, they all decided to move in together.  
  
Yuffie lie on the soft clean grass that had even grown around Midgar now that the air there was not so polluted, and just thought about what she wanted to do with her life. She would have to return home sometime, wouldn't she? It had been 5 months since they defeated Sephiroth, and she still hadn't gone home, but she knew she would have to eventually... wouldn't she? She sighed, she just didn't know.  
  
She took a deep breath and sat up, pushing her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She looked out to the largest construction sight in the world: New Midgar. That place had been going under so much reconstruction it was amazing they still weren't done. The city was so far away, but you could see it so clearly from here. The lights weren't as bright as they used to be, the Weapon had destroyed most of the city and it sure did leave its mark.  
  
But they sure were loud. The construction workers had to use dynamite to knock down the buildings that were to damage to be repaired and the blasts were so huge and so large the noise and dust could be seen all the way from town. They also worked through the night, 24 hours. Some nights were so hard to sleep because the explosions sound like firecrackers!  
  
Reeve became the new leader of the city, and sometimes she wondered if he knew what he was doing. They even knocked down the tower-like offices that once loomed over the entire land all the way to the mountains, to Kalm, and to the ocean shore.  
  
No one lives in the once thriving city of Midgar because of all the damage that was done and the reconstruction just made it to dangerous for anyone to live there right now. She wondered how Reeve could even afford such repairs!  
  
She suddenly began to feel uneasy... Like someone was watching her... She began to look around when she heard the grass brush in an area and squealed and jumped back with a frightened looks on her face... someone was watching her...  
  
--  
  
Damn! He almost tripped into sight, and she had taken notice of his presence. He dare not move an inch for the moonlight was almost shining directly on him and if he moved she would easily be able to see him.  
  
He was pressed against the local pub, Tifa's Pub to be more exact. She had named it "7th Heaven", a pub that was still active 24 hours by employees, by which from his understanding, she had never had any other employees at her pub that used to be in Midgar slums.  
  
He eyed the shin obi that was turning left and right in a panic. It was humorous to watch really.  
  
**Wimp,** someone seemed to snort, **Just talk to her ya spas.  
**  
Vincent rolled his eyes and chose to ignore that the demon. He usually gave the advice that would almost get him killed, and knowing Yuffie, she would kill him without mercy for spying on her.  
  
But if he stayed in this spot much longer the moon would be shining directly on him, and he'd be visible as if it were daytime.  
  
The cracking sound of dynamite sounded off in the distance and smoke rose to where it was just barely visible from the town of Kalm. The dust rose to where it covered the sky only slightly, but darkened the moons light ever so slightly. Thank the gods! Now could be his chance!  
  
He was about to take his first step into town when, "Vincent?" made him tense. He turned around ever so slowly to find Yuffie standing literally right behind him with those curious eyes of hers big and wide, looking directly at his.  
  
He swallowed, "Hi, Yuffie." He tried to sound like his usual self and not like some peeping tom. No such luck came to him this time around.  
  
The youthful ninja glared at him, "Why were you spying on me?" She asked, lifting her self until she was standing literally on the tip of her toes, bringing him and her face to face.  
  
Spas, the voice repeated in his head.  
  
"Um... I was... worried...?" Vincent tried to think of an excuse, not knowing the reason himself.  
  
"Are you telling or asking?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow.  
  
Vincent looked dumbfounded, "Telling..." What was happening? Ok Vincent, he thought, you got yourself into this, how are you going to get yourself out?  
  
**Peeping tom! Spas! Stalker! Pervert! Spas,** Chaos went on and on insulting him within their shared mind.  
  
_When I want your comment, I'll ask for it._ Vincent snapped.  
  
**Spppaaaasss!** Chaos chanted like a 2 year old.  
  
"Did you not think I couldn't take care of myself?" Yuffie said, snapping him back to reality. "Do you think I'm really that weak? Hmmmm? Do you? I bet you do! You probably think I'm just a kid who can't fend for myself. Don't you? Don't you?" She was practically leaning over him now.  
  
"Uhh..." He didn't know what to say. "Sorry...?"  
  
She huffed at him, "I'm going home. You stay out here and think about what you've done? Understand?" She ordered, marching home.  
  
Vincent stood there a minute and waited until she was out of sight to follow her back home.  
  
--  
  
Demonstar's Notes: Takes in a big whiff of air. You see? Now this is something I can truly be proud of! Quite different from last time, is it not? I feel like I'm writing a whole new story! (Which I pretty much am) I got done with this one faster than I originally thought I would.  
  
_**VincentValentinesAngel**  
_Wow, I've never seen someone so dedicated to reading this. But as I informed you earlier in an email, the sequel is long from complete and long from being here. (I haven't really started it yet .)  
  
**_NightCrystal_**   
No way to really respond other than to say: Thanks for showing interest and hope you stick with us to finish it. :)  
  
**_G. Zan_**   
Well, well, well. It's been quite a while since I've heard from you my long lost friend. Please refrain from doing that (as it hurts.) I'm working as fast as I can, but I don't want to go to fast otherwise it turn out the way I want it, as a fellow writer you can understand that... right? Right...? **Dodges multiple flying objects.**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: The Man of the Throne 

AU: In this version I'm going to mix things up a bit, not going to let Terran be working alone in this one. I found it hard to do in the previous story which might be why it didn't do so well. Enjoy.

WARNING: This chapter is VERY violent and contains A LOT of death. You have been warned!

He sat patiently on the cushioned throne, waiting the return of his minions. He heaved a breath as he was becoming bored; it should not take this long to surround a small town. He tapped his decaying fingers on the arm of his throne being rewarded with an irritating clacking noise that echoed through the wall of Nibelhm Mountain, which his was where his "palace" was located, hidden in the inner face of the mountain. The air was thin and frill. He only imitated the action of breathing; he didn't really need too. He merely did so to amuse himself, to "pretend" he was still alive.

"Sire…" a cracking voice beckoned his attention. He turned his head curiously to the direction of the voice, "They have taken the town…" the minion said simply and stood there with his back hunched over, his skinless body shown through his thin brown robes. The undead's arms hung carelessly in front of him, swinging ever so slightly. These were his minions; they were the undead. Lifeless creatures that were easily resurrected at local graveyards, minions who had lost there will over years and years of decaying in the cold earth. They never questioned, they only obeyed.

He scowled, "What the hell took you so long! You have been gone for three hours! THREE HOURS!" he roared and the cave shook, knocking some dirt loose from the ceilings. Damn these undead, while they were so easy to control, they always took there damn time! It was there lack of feeling, they did not feel fear, or depression, or terror, and they were so empty that nothing fazed them. You could teach these vile creatures nothing at all!

"The caves are long sire... We moved as you ordered." It said even-toned, its voice unfaltering, the only sound was a gruff unsettling sound that sent chill up the spines of the living.

"I need that reactor, fool!" he waved he hand and a trail of black followed it and the living corpse fell to the ground and the bones of it shattered and fell loose from each other. Terran growled in his annoyance, he hated these creatures being his only resource. That would soon change, however, soon he would no longer need them, they would be obsolete. He grinned at the thought of being rid of them.

He focused and sent the message: Take the town. All of the undead obeyed without question or comment, they moved lifelessly and silently through the shadows of the nigh, but when coming to the home of a living person, breaking the doors down recklessly and devouring all who were inside. Women, children, men, infants, even animals were all just a nuisances to them. They did not distinguish, did not care, they only fed.

The screams of the town's folk echoed unstopping the night, music in his ears, calming his restless soul. Terran was a monster by nature; he had no care for the living and would never show remorse, only pleasure. He enjoyed the taking of inisant lives. He envied the living, and hated all of those who were still among it.

They tore away the fragile flesh with ease, clawing and scooping up skin and muscle into there mouths. They were undead, but still required things to keep the spell which kept them mobile at work. The spell would not last forever with out help. The ghoul spotted a human child, a little girl, and ran after her. The child ran screaming with a stuffed bear in her arms. The beast made a leap and pounced on her.

She kicked and swung her arms wildly, trying desperately to fight the hell spawn away. It was no use. Her screams barely sounded human, her blood filling her lungs until there were no lungs left and there was barely a corpse left. Only shattered bones covered in blood remained, torn clothes with stained fabrics. And next to it all was an inoccent bear who went unnoticed.

Focusing his energies, he teleported to the middle of the all. Flames lit the sky and smoke stained the air. Yes, these would do nicely. He raised his palm in the air and a ring of energy spread through the air. The bones of the dead began to vibrate and lash violently. They came quickly together and began to move, still coated in blood. The bones of the little girl looked down at the bear and began to tare at it violently and relentlessly, stuffing flying into the air as the ghoul let out a vicious cry. It looked around for something else to devour, anything that could be consumed. It saw a dog, crouching in fear under a porch or a burning home. It lunged at the canine. The dog yelped and attempted to flee but was caught in the power grasp as a large portion of its flesh was ripped away effortlessly.

The dog lay limp as itwas consumed...

Terran made his way up the path to the Nibelhm Reactor, striking down monsters with ease, not needing to revive the fallen corpses because he soon would not need them. Soon, he would have his prize. The professors had called them failures, failed J.E.N.O.V.A. fusion attempts. He called them masterpieces, a work of art, and with the proper motivation; loyal servants.

The time of the living was quickly coming to an end, soon this world would be consumed from the inside out, nothing would stand in his way, and nothing would stop him from taking his revenge on those who had placed this dreaded curse upon him. The time was now, this was his opportunity to make this planet suffer uncontrollably.

He was tired of being among the mortal, he would be a god soon, and gods do not dwell with the inferior.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3: The Puppet  
**Notice: This chapter is short.

* * *

The shinobi stomped forward, enraged by Vincet's spying. The nerve of him! What the hell was wrong with him! Thoughts, strange thoughts, filled her, every now and then a random, off topic thought would appear. Like, did I turn off the coffee pot? This happens all the time to people who are upset. You know, you just think of things. Your mind is not in one place, but in many. But the majority of her focus was on Vincent and his strange actions. "Peeping" or "Spying", was way off character for Vincent. He was the dark, uncaring type. Only speaking when needing too or have being spoken too. He was the kind of person you would not see unless you were looking specificly for him. A shadow, if you will.

The night grew colder, and the moon and stars seemed to vanish to where she couldn't see in front of her, "Damn clouds..." she hissed under her toung, she was blind as a bat! She couldn't see two steps in front of her! Why wern't the street lights on? Just what was- "So you are the one they speak of." the voice did not travel through her ears, but through her mind. She had heard it inside your thoughts, as if someone else was doing the thinking for her. Yuffie instinctivly drew 3 throwing stars from a pouch on her left thigh.

"Curious, you do not look very powerful." she couldn't think! She was spinning left and right, trying to find something or someone until she came across a boy. Not a small boy, mind you, but a large male, who looked to be about her age. 15, maybe 16. He was dressed in Male Wutai Ninja clothing. Thin black cloth covering his torso, pouches that ran up and down his legs. But their was one differance, his Shuriken was enormous! It stretched out past his arms. "No..." his lips did not move, and she stood frozen. _Move, move, move, move!_ She called inside herself over and over. Her arms would twitch, but nothing more. She was frightend, very frightend.

"No..." he repeated, "You are far too agressive to be only a puppet."

He moved closer until he was eye to eye with her. He seemed to examine Yuffie, gripping her chin with his hand and moving her face from side to side, as if wanting to approve of something. He shrugged and lay his arms steadily by his sides. "But I suppose you will have to do." Her breathing was unsteady, gasping in and out, as what usualy happens in time of panic. He faded, and with him went the darkness and the cold. The night was beautiful, the stars were shining, the moon was beaming.

And in the middle of it all stood a terrified girl, unable to move.

* * *


End file.
